memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Starfleet uniform (2230s)
i was wondering if there was a page number for the "Survivors" reference. -- Captain MKB 17:26, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :The white uniform from Survivors is on the front cover. Stripey. ::the front cover seems to be depicting 15-year old Tasha Yar, and I don't think she was in Starfleet in the 22nd century. -- Captain MKB 18:34, 20 May 2007 (UTC). "Seems to be". How come your "seems to be" has suddenly destroyed my own? Can't both our thoughts be added, such as "the front cover of Survivors shows what may be merely a Turkanian civilian in white dress, or an anachronistic portrayal of a uniform first seen in The Time Trap"? ::Its a matter of supporting information. The book doesn't mention the 22nd century, or the 23rd century. No parts of the book take place in the 22nd century or the 23rd century. Where'd you get the idea from that anyone on the cover would wear a Starfleet uniform of the 22nd century? The book takes place entirely in the 24th century and specifically states that there was no Starfleet or Federation presence on Tasha's colony in the novel. The book is about a security officer rescuing Tasha, and the cover shows a man leading a girl, probably symbolizing a rescue. This is my "seems to be". ::Did you read the book? ::Plus it helps that I am an established logged-in user, with the right to add information and discussion as I see fit. Sorry. -- Captain MKB 23:00, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Yes, I've read the book. Yes, I know that my thoughts that it showed the TAS uniform are not backed by anything whatsoever in the book, but it does bear a very uncanny resemblance to that uniform. And BTW, I have said...many times...that the computer doesn't seem to like making me an "established logged-in user". If I could find a way to keep myself a logged-in user, I would do so. I've followed the correct procedures, but they always fail on me. Regardless, I've been contributing to Memory Beta for a good while now, so digs at me made as if I'm a newbie are unnecessary. Don't treat me as if I'm a newbie. I know you've been here longer, so I respect you for that. I will now quit adding Survivors here as linked to that uniform. Stripey. ::Well, I'm sorry that I did focus on that aspect of your contribution. ::The simple basis of the info removal is that there is nothing from the book to support the info in the article. The costume doesn't look like a uniform to me at all -- no color patches or collars on it, no badges. Nothing like it was in the book, therefore it is out. I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you. -- Captain MKB 15:03, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Kelvin Is it possible that this isn't a different uniform, but an iteration of the uniform seen on the [http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/xihd/trekxihd0158.jpg Kelvin nurse] in last year's movie? The [http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/xihd/trekxihd0180.jpg Kelvin doctor] wears a similar uniform, with a more tightly-fitting collar. --Columbia clipper 17:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC) This makes sense, I'd support merging the two links on that basis. Thanks for making your input clear, I'd be fine with you altering the link I just wrote on that basis. -- Captain MKB 17:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'll move this page, then, since the other article hasn't been created yet. --Columbia clipper 18:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I have to ask: have we conclusively eliminated the late 22nd century from this article then? The former name would have worked fine for the new subject matter unless that is the case. -- Captain MKB 18:18, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::We only know that the uniform was used in the 2230s (from the movie) and at some point before 2269 (from The Time Trap). It's possible it was used in the 22nd Century, but there's no evidence of that, so far as I can tell. --Columbia clipper 18:24, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm wondering how the reference got included in the previous version of the article's title. Perhaps there is data on the TAS use of the white shirt that gives the impression of a 22nd century origin? -- Captain MKB 18:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) So far as I can determine, there isn't. Memory Alpha has this to say: ::It has been suggested by the Star Trek Concordance that this woman was wearing what was "possibly an early Star Fleet sic uniform". While it is known that the Bonaventure, and possibly other Earth/Federation ships, were lost in the years prior to 2269, it is unclear if this is indeed she was a member of Starfleet or from which era she originated. --Columbia clipper 19:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::So I'm wondering then if there's another noncanon licensed source that could clarify the era of the uniform or the ships trapped in the Time Trap. -- Captain MKB 19:57, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::If there is, it would probably be Log Four, by Alan Dean Foster. That's not one of the Log''s I have, so I can't check it directly, but I haven't been able to glean any relevant information from the snippet view on Google Books. Foster seems to have skimmed over the presence of a human on the Elysian Council. Where Time Stands Still indicates that the ''Bonaventure was lost in the early 2200s ("a few years" before Cochrane disappeared in 2117), but I don't think it's been established whether the human on the council was a member of the Bonaventure s crew. --Columbia clipper 20:31, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Now that the two uniforms have been put side by side, i have to say the differences between the TAS uniform and the ST2009 uniform are quite noticable -- perhaps it was too hasty a decision to have merged the page? -- Captain MKB 19:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Page top image Do we need the image at the top of the page? The article is well-illustrated already, and the addition of an image there somewhat disrupts the layout. --Columbia clipper 16:41, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Uniform colors In researching the uniform colors, I've read that an issue of Star Trek Magazine indicated that the duty uniform colors used aboard the Kelvin were blue, gold, and green. Can anyone confirm this? --Columbia clipper 01:18, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :I found a scan of the relevant page online. The costume designer confirms that the colors are blue, green/gold, and "pearl grey". --Columbia clipper 16:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I've also found a concept sketch that includes the grey uniform. --Columbia clipper 17:37, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :The grey uniform is worn by Alnschloss K'Bentayr, the Kelvin s security officer. This can be seen in the DVD special feature "Aliens", which shows the actor portraying K'Bentayr in two different uniform colors, the grey variety of which is worn on the bridge. The bridge lighting makes the grey uniform appear blue in some images, such as the behind-the-scenes image of K'Bentayr used here. :Appropriately, the apparent security personnel in the TOS pilots wore the same color of uniform as the sciences personnel at the time (blue). --Columbia clipper 21:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, assigning the blue uniform to pre-TOS security personnel is a bit tricky, at least one (Leslie) was also known to be cross trained as a medical orderly and would have worn blue on that basis. The only other, Valdini, was never identified as a security man onscreen. ::I'd say it would be a bit presumptive to take that uncertainty from pre-TOS uniforms and apply it to these on that basis. What is our basis for doing so? -- Captain MKB 10:49, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::That's only my personal comment (and impression). So far as I know, we haven't included anything to that effect in any article. Thanks for the information about Valdini and Leslie; I wasn't aware that Leslie was also a medical orderly. --Columbia clipper 15:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC)